


More Than a Number

by PolaroidRadio



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Fluff, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Government Conspiracy, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, My First AO3 Post, Office, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Self-Discovery, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, not between the two leads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidRadio/pseuds/PolaroidRadio
Summary: 38076 has one more chance to prove himself to the STATE to avoid being exterminated. No one will stand in his way, not even his outspoken, wild, and admittedly charming co-worker...right?First work so please be nice.





	1. One Chance

A man laid stiffly in his sweat-sheened bed at approximately 23:34. This man was 38076, a number that was appointed to him by the STATE. He had a moderately short and neat haircut that was the color of ground coffee beans and matching espresso brown eyes. His weight was slightly below-average with his height just shy of being five feet, seven inches tall. He looked completely average, except for the noticeable dark circles permanently imprinted onto his face. In just a few hours, he would need to get up and go to his new job. He made too many mistakes or he didn’t perform as expected; basically, he was worthless. As he thought of these things, his mind was a whirlpool of fear and anxiousness. This job was his final chance. His final chance before he got carried away by the STATE workers.

‘It must not be pleasant,’ he thought, ‘to be exterminated.’ It was now 23:47. ‘I must sleep,’ he reminded himself, ‘or else…I do hope I set the alarm clock correctly.’ The alarm clock was set for 05:00, just enough time to get ready and be at his job at 06:00, as was expected of him. He closed his eyes and struggled to sleep.

It was approximately 05:26. The sun swallowed 38076’s sleeping quarters in an annoyingly warm glow. His eyes opened from the heat and shone with alarm. He scrambled out of bed messily, throwing the sheets on the floor. He usually would make his bed, get dressed, make himself an approved portion of toast, take a shower, gel his hair, and brush his teeth. He jumped into his clothes, straightening his crumpled tie as best he could. He ran into his bathroom and quickly combed his hair with a plastic comb. He took a swig of antiseptic mouthwash and ran back into the main room. He grabbed his virtual card key and ran onto the smokey, barren street. He jumped into his basic worker car and put in his card key. It roared to life and he drove quickly towards his new Work Center.

Halfway through his route, the traffic hit a startling stop. ‘Of all days...’ he groaned, ‘why must this happen today?’

This abrupt roadblock allowed him time to think about his upcoming job. It wasn't a heavily requested job; most of the workers came from previous positions after they didn't perform up to standards. The occupation required workers to stay long, egregious hours doing non-confidential paperwork for the STATE. The STATE was composed of leaders from each Work Quadrant: Consumables, Plastics, Law, and Documents. The STATE ruled over all 100 Work Centers located in its own providence. The only form of government above each STATE was the Supreme STATE: a powerful and resolute government ruled by unknown individuals. As this train of thought tapered from his mind, a line soon formed around the blockade. Within a few minutes he continued on his drive. It was 05:56 and he was five minutes away. His heart beat faster and faster as his car wheels’ squealed from usage. He arrived at his Work Center at 06:01, a minute late. He rushed into the crowded center, but walked when he saw other workers. When he entered through the sliding doors, he saw a huge back facing him in front of hundreds of dull colorless cubicles. The sound of keyboard clicking surrounded him as waited anxiously to be confronted by his new boss. “One minute late…” the lumpy back said, “you think the STATE is a joke? Do you find me laughable? Or perhaps you wish for exile and death…”

38076 gulped loudly looking down at his unpolished dress shoes. “N-No sir, of course not, s-sir. I j-just…had an issue at h-home…” Truth be told, he was terrified.

“Problem? We don’t have problems. Problems are burned, or hanged, or shocked. Are you going to be a problem, 38076?”

“N-no sir. I will not be a problem! I just…”

“Hmm one warning. This was your one warning. If you become a problem,” the huge back turned towards 38076, revealing a tall, grey man with a hideous face whose skull looked as though it would burst from beneath his tight clammy skin, ”I will personally see to it that you will be permanently taken care of.” He did not wait for a response as he turned back around and started to walk away. He paused and said, “ Oh yes. I will need you to stay in here and work during your break. For your...insubordination...as it were.”

38076 gulped and wiped his damp hands onto his dress pants. As the man got further and further away, he searched for his new work cubicle labelled with his number. ‘Lets see… oh, there it is,’ he thought. 38076 examined his bare cubicle, only containing an empty filing cabinet, a strained office chair, and a dusty computer that was out-of-date. ‘I wonder what happened to the last guy who worked here…maybe I shouldn’t think about it too hard,’ he dreaded to know what became of the former worker. He sat on the dinky office chair carefully, afraid it might give under his light weight. He learned the basics of his job through a virtual tutorial and quickly got to typing.

Six hours later...

*RING! RING!*

A loud bell rang throughout the office and would have ruptured ears that were not used to its toll. 38076 glanced up from his computer and settled his tired hands on its keyboard. “Okay everyone, BREAK TIME!” a voice ranged above him from a staticky speaker, “You have exactly 15 minutes until you are to report back to your cubicles.” 38076 looked up from over his cubicle and saw a hoard of white dress shirts stampede into the large break area in the back of the building. He looked at the group longingly as they pulled out their pristine sandwiches and exhaust-branded cigarettes. Seemingly, out of nowhere, a slightly rambunctious voice spoke to him.

“Oh, hey! You must be the new guy. I’m usually alone in here ya know? I’m 07734.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first creative thing I've ever written...wow. I've been a lurker for quite a while now so I decided to try to write. I have no idea if I'm any good but any constructive feedback is appreciated. I don't know where this will go or when I'll update it. This is not beta read or anything so tell me if I make mistakes.


	2. Keys

38076 looked up towards the unexpected voice. Above him was another young man; he was leaning over the top of his cubicle, dangling his arms in a carefree manner. He had mischievous, diamond blue eyes and a confident smirk that somehow seemed friendly and inviting. He had wavy, dirty blond hair that looked like it had never been combed. The most noticeable detail about him was a small beauty mark located just above his left cheek.

“Oh uh, I’m 38076...did you need something?” implored 38076.

“Need something? I only need your attention! You wouldn’t believe how boring these 15 minutes usually are. Pretending to work is such a drag dude,” groaned 07734.

38076’s eyes widened. ‘Who doesn’t work when they’re already in trouble,’ he thought, ‘and how has he not been assigned a new job?’

“If you always get in troubled,” 38076 asked after deciding to voice his questions, “then why are you still here?”

“Honestly, I have no idea man. Maybe they’re dumber than I thought. I’ve worked here as long as I can remember. Anyway, were you seriously gonna work during your lunch? Those brainless idiots barely check to see if we work in here. All ya gotta do is pretend to be typing when they walk by.”

“Uh yes actually, I was. I cannot afford to get in trouble again, you know.”

“Oh yeah... didn’t he give you a little speech or whatever? ‘One more chance’ or something ridiculous like that. Honestly, if you’re already in trouble, you might as well go out with a bang. At least, that’s what I think.”

38076 looked at the man with a bewildered gaze. ‘Does he seriously think I would just give away my chances of living? He must be crazy! He may be able to avoid being taken, but I certainly cannot!’

“Listen,” spoke 38076 in a calm voice, “you may not ever get in serious trouble, but I can and will if I don’t do this job. It’s my last available option and I need to do it well.”

07734 gazed down at him with a hint of pity. He seemed disappointed for only a second, then his eyes seemed to fill with what looked like determination. “You may say that now,” he said seriously, “but just you wait. You’re different man, I can tell. Usually nobody talks to me so you’re already leagues better than most of these dweebs. They’re all sticks in the mud who don’t think for themselves. Hey, tell ya what. I won’t do cause any trouble today and then we can see each other in lunch tomorrow. These 15 minutes are gonna be up soon so I gotta go back to my seat. Oh yeah, wait outside for me when the final bell rings.”

38076 had no time to respond as the other man quickly slipped away. In a matter of seconds, the same clanging bell that signaled the 15 minutes rang again. A pale sea of workers flooded out of the break area to start their boring routine once again. ‘I should get back to work,’ 38076 thought as he resumed typing. ‘Should I wait for him? How do I know he’s not lying? He seemed pretty...unique.’ As he typed furiously, he couldn't stop contemplating about his odd co-worker. ‘I guess I can wait five minutes for him,’ he finally decided as he snapped out of his thoughts to focus on typing.

Six more hours later…

*RING! RING!*

38076 ears perked as he heard the bell ring, signalling an end to his exhausting day. As he gingerly got up from his rickety seat, he fast-walked out of the Work Center. He drew out his virtual card key and jerked to a stop. He almost forgot to wait for 07734 in his after-work daze. He choose to wait beside his car patiently. Three minutes passed before 07734 came bustling out of the large building. 38076 watched as he caught sight of him and jogged towards his car.

“I *huff* came as fast *huff* as I could. Our stupid boss decided to *huff* talk to me just as I was gonna leave. It’s like*huff* he knew I had somewhere to be! Anyway, thanks for waiting man,” 07734 said as he took in deep breaths.

“No problem. Why did you want me to wait, if you do not mind me asking?”

“Here dude, I want you to have this lil’ key.” 07734 handed 38076 a small key. He was surprised to see it was a metal key, since metal was precious and very rare to come by. As he examined it, he noticed it looked like faded gold with minor scuffling scars. He turned it over and saw a strange pattern of bumps on its back.

“Thanks? What is this and why did you give it to me?”

“To answer both of your marvelous questions: I dunno. I tried it on all the locks I saw and it didn’t open any of ‘em. I’ve had it as long as I can remember, even way back in Care and Training. I have this feeling, man, like I should give it to you. Maybe you’ll find a use for it, who knows? Heh, maybe it’s a key to something really cool ey? You’ll keep it safe though, right?”

“Yes, I will. I, uh, got to go now though, ok? I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“No prob, dude. See ya!” 07734 walked away and turned a corner, disappearing behind the building mysteriously.

‘All the way since he was in Care and Training? Guess I better take care of this,’ thought 38076 as he got into his car and drove the long journey back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to write this, so I hope you guys like it.


	3. Ideas

31717 cracked open her eyes. She saw darkness. This was to be expected, as she was blind.

31717 didn't know what she hoped for every morning. A miracle? A blessing that magically made her see? She didn't know when she lost her sight, but it seemed like forever ago. Maybe she never had it to begin with. If she could see at one time, she could no longer recall what things looked like now. Who was she? What did others look like? What did anything look like? She would never know.

As she pondered her existence, a metallic voice called from above: “Attention all residents of the Ocular block disability center! You are to report to your reading stations in ten minutes. We are monitoring, so we will know if you need assistance.”

‘Residents?’ she thought. ‘I'm the only one left now. They should really update that stupid recording.’

She sat up on her cot and grasped her cyberstaff that was leaning on the nearby wall. Her cyberstaff was the only way she could get around by herself; without it, she would fall down or bump into things. Its cool material touched her calloused hands and she felt a slight comfort.

When others use to live in her center, they would help each other get around and a cyberstaff wasn’t as important. One by one they disappeared until only she was left. She hardly remembered them if she was being honest. It was a faint memory, like one would have of their early childhood. They didn’t leave that long ago though, or did they? Ah, another question she knew would never be answered.

She dragged herself from the uncomfortable cot and slowly walked towards her room’s door. When her cyberstaff clunked against plastic, she grasped her hand on the door handle. She opened the door and walked towards the eating area. The eating area was a wide open space with many abandoned and unused tables. She sat down at her usual spot and waited for her plain breakfast to be delivered. She heard mechanical whirring from above her head as she felt a spoon placed on her palm and a bowl placed before her.

The automated voice called out once again: “Please consume the given food within three minutes, resident 31717.”

‘Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know tincan,’ she thought to herself.

She spooned the tasteless goop into her mouth and tried to ignore its weird texture. Within a few minutes, she had finished her meal and the bowl was swiftly taken away. With shaky palms, she rose from her seat and resumed her journey towards the reading center. Before she knew it, she had already made it to her individual reading station and had taken a seat on its stool.

The reading stations were podiums with seats attached. Everyday she had to sit and read the odd documents that came her way while repeating them aloud. Each sheet was littered with braille and spelled out nonsensical sentences. As she slowly wore down the immense pile of paperwork, her breath stifled.

The sentence she had just read was odd. Very odd.

She quickly regained herself and mumbled random words that betrayed the true meaning of the paper. She knew they were monitoring her, so she made sure to memorize the words by heart. In that moment, she was somewhat grateful that she had very little else to remember about her life. It made it easier to recall the important things.

The day went on, and although she was reading every paper on her podium, she didn’t care to pay attention.

She knew she had to start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look at that I actually updated.


	4. Sandwiches

38076’s second day of work started much calmer than the first but his mind was a much different story. When he walked out his front door, he had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. As he drove to work, he stared at the object that invaded his every thought since yesterday. He looked away and silently promised himself that he would one day find its intended purpose.

When he got to work, he was happy to see that there was no angry boss to yell at him today. He took his usual seat and began working.

After six hours, the clanging bell rang and announced that it was lunch time. ‘Finally, I get to eat!’ he thought. He looked around his cubicle and realized what he had forgotten that morning. ‘Of course, I forgot the only thing I was looking foward to today. Oh well, maybe they have free coffee or something.’

He followed the crowd into the large break area and scanned the room for anything to stall his hunger. Upon finding no such thing, he ambled over to the corner of the packed room and leaned against its wall.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

The voice caused 38076 to look up and glare at the familiar face.

“Hey, chill man. I was just kidding. Though I am shocked that you actually have the capacity to be angry. Why didn’t you use that fire against the boss when he yelled you?” asked 07734 as he took out a sandwich wrapped in plastic.

“Because that would be suicide. Anyway, what is it? I’m not in the best of moods right now.”

“Is it 'cause you have no lunch? What, did someone take it or somethin’? Just tell me who it is and I’ll give them a different kind of sandwich, if you know what I mean,” said 07734 as he pretended to punch an imaginary foe.

38076 smiled despite his mood and shook his head at his companion’s behavior.

“You never stop, do you?” asked 38076.

“Stop what? Being myself? Not in a million years,” replied 07734 as he unwrapped his sandwich.

38076 looked at it with jealous eyes but turned away when 07734 suddenly stared at him. While not exactly being uncomfortable, it still felt awkward. 07734 didn’t seem to just be staring though, but rather searching. Whatever it was he was looking for, he seemed to find it as he held out the sandwich with a smile a second later.

"Here ya go, buddy. I wasn't hungry anyway."

"Oh...you do not have to do that. It's ok… I'm not that hungry," 38076 replied hesitantly as he pushed the sandwich slightly away.

07734 seemed to see right through his facade and raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'You think I really believe that?'

"Just accept my generosity and eat the dang sandwich. I pinkie promise it ain't poisoned," said 07734 with a small smirk as he smacked the sandwich into 38076's hands.

"I never said it was…" mumbled the brunette as he took the food feeling slightly guilty. He took a nibble of the sandwich and discovered it tasted strange.

"Um… did you lie about this not being poisoned?"

"Dude, why would I poison the only likeable person around here? What, is there something on it you don't like?"

38076 pulled the slices apart and saw a strange,sticky mixture of brown and purple.

"What is this?" He asked.

"PB & J? Peanut butter and jelly?" 07734 responded with an amused yet confused expression plastered on his face.

"Peanut butter and jelly? Wha...why would you put these together? This is the strangest thing I think I have ever eaten. It definitely is not on the the STATE dietary guidelines…"

"You actually read those? Anyway, I came up with that combo myself! Isn't wayyyy better than those plasticky meats that you see everywhere?"

38076 put the slices back together and took another bite, 'Hmm...this isn't actually bad...maybe he's onto something with these weird combinations.'

"You are right, it is better than the approved meats that I usually eat. I could get in trouble for eating this though…"

"Ah, you're still on about that stuff? Who cares about the stupid STATE? Look, I eat stuff I ain't supposed to all the time and I'm fine!" 07734 replied as he gestured to his unharmed body.

"I suppose I will be ok… but I will not eat anymore of these after this one," said 38076 after a moment of silence. He begrudgingly had to accept that he had a hard time saying no to his convincing coworker.

He continued eating the sandwich and after a few minutes of chatter between the two, the bell rang again. 38076 felt disappointment as he started to walk to the door. However, before he was able to get very far, 07734 grasped his hand. It felt… foreign, but not unpleasant.

"Hold on man! Before you go, you've never disobeyed the STATE before on purpose, right?"

"Um, no."

"Well, just think, this is your first act of defiance! No matter how small the act of eating that sandwich was, you are an official lawbreaker! Isn't that cool?"

'If it's so cool, than why do I feel nauseous from doing it?' Thought 38076.

"I...suppose it is? But not when you think about the consequences of doing it…"

"Don't worry so much. If they come to take you away or whatever, they'll have to take me too!" Said 07734 has he struck a pose that was trying but failing to be intimidating.

38076 smiled and felt a strange feeling in his heart as he walked out of the room alongside his...coworker? He was starting to feel like the term didn't really fit how he felt about the blond, but he didn't know what would.

When he went home and slept in his bed, he dreamed about strange sandwiches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow wow wow update


End file.
